


the dress is cute, but...

by bruisedwitch



Series: avatar universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Dressing Room Sex, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, bottom pomona, top fable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedwitch/pseuds/bruisedwitch
Summary: “How’s this one?” She asked, doing a spin.Fable tilted their head, then smiled,” it’s cute but I don’t think it’s really your style babe.”“What do you mean?”“You’re not really a flowers person. I was thinking something dark and kinda sexy.”“Of course you were you flirt.” Pomona rolled her eyes but was giggling.She returned to the fitting room and when she came out Fable couldn’t help but stare. She was in a tight fitting dark red dress, the top was strappy, justbarely covering her breasts. While the bottom, hugged her hips and ass in a way that should be illegal.“Well?”Fable stood up silently and led her back into the fitting room, before picking her up and pinning her against the wall.
Relationships: Fable/Pomona
Series: avatar universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974499
Kudos: 1





	the dress is cute, but...

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd part of this series. Once again, these are original characters in the Avatar universe.

Fable had gotten roped in to helping Pomona dress shop. It wasn’t that they minded, they just hated the fact that they had to keep their hands to themselves. Pomona stepped out of the dressing room in a flowy floral dress that hit her knees.

“How’s this one?” She asked, doing a spin.

Fable tilted their head, then smiled,” it’s cute but I don’t think it’s really your style babe.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not really a flowers person. I was thinking something dark and kinda sexy.”

“Of course you were you flirt.” Pomona rolled her eyes but was giggling.

She returned to the fitting room and when she came out Fable couldn’t help but stare. She was in a tight fitting dark red dress, the top was strappy, justbarely covering her breasts. While the bottom, hugged her hips and ass in a way that should be illegal. 

“Well?”

Fable stood up silently and led her back into the fitting room, before picking her up and pinning her against the wall.

“Did I make you horny?~” she giggled into their ear. Fable moaned quietly and kissed at her neck, rolling their hips into her. Pomona moaned quietly and pulled away to strip the dress, revealing she was only wearing panties. Fable but their lip and kissed down her chest. They sucked at a spot on her breast to leave a mark before continuing down to her nipple. They sucked harshly and Pomona gasped her hands dangling into Fable’s hair.

“Play with my pussy,Fable~” Pomona ordered, through small moans. The avatar smirked a little and reached down, rubbing at her wet pussy through her panties to mess with her. They pulled away from her nipples and kissed her gently before pulling away,”Say please,Pom~”

Pomona rolled her eyes and pouted,”Please play with my pussy~” She whined.

Fable grinned and pushed her panties down. They turned and seeing the bench in the fitting room, grinned. They walked over and laid down.

“Sit on my face.”

Pom’s knees went weak when she heard that. She walked over and carefully straddled Fable’s face. Fable leaned up, running their tongue along the lips of her dripping pussy. “You’re so wet..~”They breathed. Fable wrapped their arms around her thighs and pulled her down into his mouth, hearing her try to cover up her moans so they wouldn’t get caught. They licked and sucked until Pomona was shaking above them. Fable smirked and sucked at her clit. Pomona gasped and whined loudly, quickly slapping her hand over her mouth as she came into Fable’s mouth. Fable swallowed and panted as he helped her move off of their face. They sat up and unzipped their jeans, pushing them and his boxers down just enough so his cock stood proudly before them. He took Pomona’s hand and turned her around so she faced the mirror in the fitting room, before guiding her down in their cock. 

“Oh~”She moaned, rocking her hips needily. Fable bit their lip and gripped her hips, helping her bounce onto them. She reached back, gripping his hair and leaning her head onto his shoulder as she fucked herself on them.

“Moan my name baby. Let them know you want me… that you love my cock fucking your needy pussy.” Fable grunted into her ear, slamming her hips down onto them.

“Fuck! Oh fuck! Fable! Fuck me harder~”She moaned. The avatar grinned madly and stood, holding her so she didn’t fall and getting on the ground,”Hands and knees.” They ordered and Pomona complies, kneeling and arching her back as she leaned forward. Fable bit his lip and gripped her hips, thrusting wildly into the water bender. Pomona couldn’t stop the moans leaving her mouth as she was fucked mercilessly.

“How does my cock feel baby?”

“S-So good!~”She cried.

Fable grinned and took a hand off her hip, wrapping it around her throat and squeezing, just enough to cut off her airway a little. 

“You look so pretty while you get fucked by me. And so needy~” 

Pomona whined, rocking her hips back into them.

“Are you gonna cum?”

“Y-Yes! I’m so close!” She cried 

“Go ahead~ cum on my dick~” they panted, pulling her hips to meet his thrusts.

Pomona nearly sobbed as she came, her legs twitching so she could barely hold herself up.

Fable groaned and couldn’t help it and came inside of her, pulling out and groaning as they saw their cum leak from her pussy.

“Shit.. sorry baby.” They blushed.

Fable reached down to feel herself, her fingers coming back up with Fable’s cum. “I-It’s okay.. I’ll take a good shower when I get home…”

Fable helped her up, and she redressed while they did the same. Fable kissed the side of her head and picked up the dress that caused all this. 

The two shamelessly made their way to the cashier and put the dress on the counter. Pomona tried not to giggle as the boy stared at them incredulously with red cheeks before starting to check them out.


End file.
